


Outside the Window

by rosieroseroe



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Pre-Relationship, it's just cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieroseroe/pseuds/rosieroseroe
Summary: Philip wants to know what Trevor sees when he gazes out the window, so Trevor shows him.





	Outside the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I just finished rewatching the first two seasons of Travelers and I really just love Trevor and Philip and I think they'd be a great couple. But anyway I felt like writing this about them (hopefully you like it) and now I'm going to watch season 3!! Woo!!

Philip remembered a lot of things and because of it he often didn’t notice things around him. Well, he saw things, but he really didn’t _notice_ what went on around him since he already knew what would take place. Plus, the addiction that he never asked for made it difficult for him to focus on much besides fighting off the withdrawal symptoms he kept feeling.

Now, though, the world was changing. The timeline was shifting to the point that he was becoming irrelevant. And that was his biggest fear - becoming nothing but a worthless body to his team - but that was another story entirely.

The point was that Philip now had to notice things around him to stay relevant. He got used to it and part of him realized just how much he was missing. There was so much that he hadn’t been seeing, especially with the others in the team. The one that caught his eye the most, though, was Trevor.

Not that it should have been a surprise really. Trevor was older than all of them combined when it came to his mind even if he was in the youngest body. He was smart - brilliant really - but his eyes were always observing and filled with awe. Philip often found himself watching the other’s movements and habits since Trevor was starting to make it a habit in staying in the garage’s loft.

He often wondered what Trevor saw around them that made him look so serene and peaceful all the time. Because even though the world now was a hell of a lot better than where they came, like leaps and bounds better, this world was still highly flawed. There was death, pollution, war, starvation… and that was just part of the list.

But Trevor… Trevor just always had this look on his face when he looked out the window every morning.

Eventually, Philip just asked. “What are you looking at?” The words just popped out before he had really even thought of them.

Trevor blinked as he turned his attention away from the window and to Philip. “What?”

“I mean, what do you see when you look out there?” He hoped Trevor would understand his question because he didn’t know how else to word it.

Trevor didn’t answer at first. Instead, he hummed and turned back to the window. Seconds passed and Philip was beginning to think he wouldn’t get an answer. Until, that is… “The world is beautiful.”

Philip looked outside only to see clouds and rain. Droplets of water hit the glass and slid down in small trails. He saw a gloomy scene that made him feel tired and quite frankly - depressed. “It’s raining,” he said in a disbelieving tone. He hadn’t meant to say it like that, but it was too late to take it back.

Eyes filled with wonder found him again as Trevor smiled in his direction. “Oh, Philip, have you never heard of the word petrichor?”

“The smell of rain?” He asked confused.

“Yes!” Trevor was walking toward him now. “But have you ever experienced it?”

A hand reached out for him to take and Philip didn’t see any reason not to. He let Trevor lead him to the door. They stood hand in hand as Trevor pushed the door open. The sounds and smells of the rain invaded the room. It was almost overwhelming.

“Now, close your eyes and just take it in.”

Philip watched as Trevor closed his eyes and followed his lead. He listened to the drops of rain hitting the pavement and the splashing of puddles. He breathed in the earthy smell that could only accompany a rainstorm like this. The overwhelming feeling eventually lessened, leaving a sense of peace behind, and a smile spread across Philip’s face.

“So?” Trevor’s voice asked and Philip felt the hand tighten slightly around his own.

“It’s beautiful.” 

And maybe the sound of Trevor’s laughter that followed was even better than the rain.


End file.
